


2 AM

by spearbi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Felix if ur reading this please confirm if changlix is real thanks, Insomnia, M/M, changlix, idk its soft, in this house we bring you only soft content, jisung stop leaving ur shit everywhere, person study? idk, sorry it's unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi
Summary: Seo Changbin is tired. Really, really tired. He’s been a Certified Insomniac for almost two years now, and it’s been pretty fucking awful. On average, he gets two or three hours a night, maybe- and that’s a pretty decent night’s sleep in his opinion.On nights like tonight, however, he gets no sleep at all.





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> mm enjoy! comments r always appreciated!!! xoxo
> 
> im on tumblr @chainbin <3

Seo Changbin hates sleep. He’s been a Certified Insomniac for almost two years now, and it’s been pretty fucking awful. On average, he gets two or three hours a night, maybe- and that’s a pretty decent night’s rest in his opinion. 

On nights like tonight, however, he gets no sleep at all. Changbin stares down at his lap, eyes heavy and mouth fuzzy. 

The analog clock on his dresser reads 2:45 AM. His phone lights up from where it’s plugged against the wall of the dorm, casting blue light against the wall. His notebook lies open in his lap, hangul scrawled across the pages loosely. It’s not like he doesn’t want to sleep- he just can’t, can’t get to that point where he’s able to get comfortable enough to do so. 

It’s annoying. He’s tired of having bags under his eyes. Quietly, he slides out of his bed, pulling a comforter along with him. The floor is cold under his bare feet, and he shivers as he pads down the hallway towards the living room. 

The dorm is so silent at night, and it feels very empty without the noise and movement of eight other boys. Changbin flicks on one of the lights, and plops down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around him. 

Somebody’s socks are strewn across the coffee table- probably Jisung’s, he notes- so Changbin kicks them off with his foot. Jisung really needs to pick up after himself more, Changbin thinks, eyeing the food wrappers on the table with mild disgust. 

It’s getting harder and harder to hide the fact that he doesn’t really sleep at night, what with living with nine other people and all. A part of him hopes that someone will figure it out sooner than later, because there’s no way he’s going to tell anybody unless it gets really bad. 

He’s not afraid that they’ll tease him or brush him off; he just has an issue with admitting that he’s not alright. 

He’s flipping through channels absentmindedly when someone clears their throat behind him. 

“Hyung?” 

Changbin jolts a little bit at the broken silence, and curses his bad luck. 

Lee Felix stands slouched in the doorway, eyes half closed and hair sticking up in different directions. He’s wearing the pajama set that Chan gave him; the one with kangaroos all over it. Changbin secretly wants a pair for himself, but will never admit it. 

Changbin stifles a yawn. “Nothing to see here. Go back to sleep, okay?” 

“Why aren’t you asleep, hyung?” Felix asks as he plops down on the cushion next to Changbin, rubbing his face with his hands. His voice is hoarse; he’s still half asleep. Changbin shrugs and chooses a channel at random. A variety show starts, one Changbin has seen before, but he’s too tired to care. 

Felix lets out a long sigh. He knows Changbin well enough by now, knows that he’s not going to open up right away. He scoots closer, and sneakily pulls the comforter onto himself. Changbin, too sleep deprived to give a literal shit about anything, makes a garbled noise but does nothing to stop him. 

“The floorboards next to the bathroom creak, you know-” Felix says, poking Changbin’s bare foot with his socked one. “-It’s so loud I can hear it from my room.” 

Changbin hums in response. 

"You step on it when you're trying to be sneaky about being awake."

Changbin says nothing. 

Felix maps out Changbin’s face with his eyes: his high cheekbones, his sharp jaw, and his eyelashes, which are stupidly, stupidly long. His heart, also stupidly, does a little dance routine in his chest. 

Lately, Felix has noticed a lot of things about the older boy- how expressive he is with his hands when he talks, how he bites his lip when he’s trying to hide a smile, the tiny mole on his ear- he takes note of all of it. 

Yeah, he’s whipped. 

He presses himself against Changbin’s side, closing his eyes. It’s a little selfish of him, maybe, but he takes advantage of moments like these, allows himself to enjoy the skinship. 

Their relationship is a little different off camera; a little less touchy, a lot more substantial- it’s a good friendship that Felix cherishes, but he wants more. It’s one of his greatest weaknesses, as well as one of his greatest strengths- he’s always looking ahead to the horizon, already wanting more. 

He likes Changbin, likes him a lot, but he can’t get a read on the older boy at this point and there’s no way he’s going to ruin their friendship by making a move. He does not want to have to deal with that. 

Also, with the way his Korean is now, chances are he’d say something stupid by accident and ruin what they have now. So no, he’s not going to say anything. For now. 

So he has to cherish moments like this- moments where he can turn his face into Changbin’s shoulder just a little bit and breathe him in. He smells like coffee and pine and home. 

Felix desperately wants to become somebody Changbin can rely on; someone he can confide in. 

Changbin can feel the younger boy pressing his face against his shoulder, and he lets a tiny smile slip onto his face. Nonchalantly, he shifts over a bit so that Felix can fully rest his head against his shoulder. 

Felix knows more about Changbin that most people; something about him makes Changbin feel like he can talk without being judged. Old habits die hard, however, and tonight is not the night to tell Felix about this problem in particular. 

On the television, the audience laughs, but he isn’t paying attention. Felix’s’ hair brushes against his jaw, and he resists the impulse to run his hands through it. 

It’s at Felix’s’ side that Changbin is most comfortable. It’s been that way for a while now. 

For the first time in a while, his eyes fall shut on their own. 

The electric blue light of the television is oddly comforting as it softly illuminates the room, and the warmth of Felix against his side is even more so. 

If Changbin is awake to feel Felix lace his fingers through his, he doesn’t say anything.


End file.
